Tal vez, todo termine
by DarckSecret
Summary: Rose y Scorpius deberan enfrentarse a sus padres y contarles sobre su relacion. Mal summary CAPITULO TRES
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAA! BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC MAS BIEN ES UN ONE-SHOT NO SE SI LAS VAYA A GUSTAR PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE –ARREGLARLO ESTABA MUY ANSIOSA POR SUBIRLO =).ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITITO.

Los personajes de esta historia, ni la historia me pertenecen, es todo de J. K. Rowling, yo solo jugué con los personajes.

Rose & Scorpius.

"Es tiempo."

-Supongo que ya es hora-

-Recuerda que pase lo que pase te amo- dijo Rose con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

-Rose tranquila no es la tercera guerra mágica, cálmate, por favor – dijo Scorpius dándole un dulce beso en los labios a su pecosa.

Ese día de seguro todo cambiaria defraudaría a su familia la iban a odiar. Se quedaría sin el apoyo que siempre había tenido por parte de su familia. Este pensamiento la hizo entristecerse aun más. Pero al alzar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos grises que la miraban con ternura y sufrimiento recordó que quizás no estaba tan sola. Estaría sin el batallón Weasley, si, pero aun tenia a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida, su novio , Scorpius por el cual ya estaba dispuesta a dar la cara y enfrentarse a su familia, y Albus su primo el apoyo incondicional que ella siempre había tenido, mas que su primo era como su hermano.

-Rose… de enserio no tienes porque hacerlo –dijo Scorpius aunque no quería perder a su pecosa, pero tampoco quería que ella perdiera a su familia por el.

-Solo estate preparado para la furia de mi padre cuando se entere de que estoy enamorada del hijo de su peor enemigo.-Dijo Rose esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo estaba haciendo todo esto (dejar a su familia) por la persona que jamás la dejaría.

-no creo que se compare con la furia de sus primos cuando se enteren de que su "muñequita de porcelana" a la que han cuidado para que nunca tenga ninguna relación este saliendo con un Malfoy.-dijo Scorpius divertido por una imagen que se había formado en su cabeza, la de sus primos corriendo tras el con antorchas prendidas y rastrillos como había visto en una caricatura muggle.

-Si sobre todo a James jajajaja- dijo Rose riendo pensando exactamente lo mismo que Scorpius- supongo que ya no me conocerán cuando se enteren.

-Sabes que nos tienes a Albus y a mí.

-Hablando de Roma- dijo Rose viendo a su primo que se acercaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando hacia donde ellos dos estaban parados.

-Chicos- dijo Albus a modo de saludo.

-Albus- dijo Scor.

-Primo!- dijo Rose abrazando a su primo, le era imposible no entristecerse al saber que su primo también estaría enfrentando a su familia por ellos.

-Están listos? Los carruajes ya van a salir.-Dijo Albus abrazando a su prima por la cintura.

-Si claro, vamos.- dijo Rose saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida de Hogwarts, Estaban en quinto, por suerte, para Rose, quedaban dos años mas de colegio y podría ver, ya sin estar escondidos a su novio. Después de todo ese día le diría a su familia sobre su relación. Llevaban ya un año saliendo y la razón por no decirlo antes era justamente por no defraudar a sus padres, ya era suficiente siendo de Slytherin (aunque su primo también lo era), siendo la novia de un Malfoy y la mejor amiga de una Zabini (Margaret Zabini). Lamentablemente su padre, seguía con la idea de que TODOS los Slytherianos a excepción de su hija (ya que le tenia cierto rencor a Albus por ser el mejor amigo de Scorp) eran o serian mortifagos, pensamiento tonto para Rose ya que Voldemort no existía.

El viaje en tren hacia el Londres muggle fue un tanto deprimente ya que sentía las miradas de todos (incluyendo a sus primos y a su hermano) menos la de los Slytherins, miradas fulminantes clavadas en su espalda. Ya que como una vez había dicho Albus Dumbledore "Es un secreto, por lo tanto todo Hogwarts lo sabe".

Mientras Rose seguida por Albus y Scorpius buscaba un compartimento vacío escucho la voz de su primo James por detrás de ellos.

-Con que andas con esta inmunda serpiente- escupió las palabras James con odio.

Albus y Scorpius se pusieran delante de ella como protegiéndola.

-Por si no lo recuerdas tu hermano también es una "serpiente asquerosa"- respondió Albus.

Scorpius tenía una expresión calmada, mientras que Albus estaba tenso.

-Parece que no tengo hermano… ni prima-estas palabras le dolieron profundamente a Rose – acepte que quedaran el Slytherin pero no pensé que se volverían unas asquerosas serpientes como lo que son. Sobre todo tu Rose espero que Malfoy se canse de hacerte sufrir después de todo eres una sangre sucia ¿no Malfoy? Aunque no me sorprende que para todos los mortifagos de tu casa no seas más que una esclava.

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido. Rose se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de Albus y Scorpius y entre un montón de Slytherins con sus varitas ya preparadas para atacar.

-No te voy a permitir que llames sangre sucia a Rose idiota. Después de todo tal vez es una esclava para ti, pero recuerda que mientras tu y tus primos la dejan de lado todos los mortifagos de Slytherin somos los que estamos siempre con ella.

La visión de Rose era horrorosa, estaban la mayoría de los Slytherins y los Gryffindors con sus varitas listas para atacar frente a frente en dos inmensos grupos. Rose pudo ver la cara de odio de Scorpius.

-Parece que te molesta que te llame mortifago Malfoy pero debes aceptar lo que eres- dijo Jame. A Rose le sorprendieron las palabras de James. Ella jamás pensó que oiría eso de su primo.

-No me molesta que me llames mortifago, me irrita que llames así a tu hermano y que le digas eso a Rose después de todo tu estas actuando como un verdadero mortifago-dijo Scorpius aun apuntando con su varita.

Rose no se había dado cuanta de que Margaret estaba junto a ella.

-Rose, vamos ya llame a alguien para que venga a retarlos tranquilízate, te va a hacer mal. Vamos al compartimento- ijo Margaret arrastrando a su amiga en la dirección contraria de su primo.

-No, no iré a ninguna parte sin Albus ni Scorpius- dijo Rose aforrándose a Scorpius.

-Ve Rose yo ya voy-dijo Scorpius con cara de furia aun. Rose le acaricio la mejilla y al leve rose Scorpius se calmo un poco y bajo la varita.

-Con que te rindes tan fácil-dijo James.

-Claro que no si fuera por mi ya estarías muerto pero jamás haría sufrir a Rose y tu familia no tiene la culpa de que seas tan idiota.-dijo Scorpius tajante dándose media vuelta inmediatamente tomando a su pecosa por la cintura, seguido de Albus y Margaret.

En el compartimento los chicos ya estaban más relajados. Margaret había decidido irse ya que sentía que Rose, Albus y Scorpius debían hablar.

-No tienes porque hacerlo Albus, lo sabes- le dijo Rose a su primo – no tienes porque enfrentarte a toda tu familia por nosotros dos.-

-Sabes que no lo hago porque me sienta obligado ni nada de eso. Lo hago porque de enserio se que es difícil para ustedes, Rose. Además estoy seguro de que mi padre estará de nuestro lado y tu mama también, son bastantes comprensivos.-

-Chicos de enserio no pasara nada malo… o eso creo.-dijo Scorpius.

-Rose, Scorpius tiene razón, ya sabes que además si te dejan en la calle tenemos el cuartel de la orden, papa no tendrá problema en dárnoslo.-

-Llegamos- dijo Rose bastante nerviosa.

-Bajemos- dijo Scorpius tomando a la pelirroja de la cintura.

Al bajar Rose visualizo a su familia, estaban todos reunidos saludando a los recién llegados. Scorpius tomo a Rose posesivamente y la beso.

Así de la nada la beso, Rose sintió como Albus maldecía por lo bajo. Al separarse de Scorpius Rose se le quedo viendo a los ojos. No quería volver a la realidad. Tuvo que separarse de Scorp cuando sintió el grito ensordecedor de su padre y sintió como Albus se ponis delante de ella protegiéndola.

Scorpius se separo de Rose y se coloco a la derecha de Albus dándole la espalda a Rose, protegiondala y dando la cara a Ron que se encontraba con su varita apuntando a los chicos.

Harry se puso inmediatamente al lado de Scorpius con su varita lista al igual que los chicos.

-Lo siento Ron pero no te dejare lastimar a los chicos-

-Córrete Harry porque si no tu saldrás perjudicado también-

-Supongo que yo también- dijo Draco Malfoy protegiendo a Rose.

Rose quiso hacer algo pero los brazos del rubio se lo impedía, lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar su varita en defensa.

-Te amo- le dijo débilmente a Scorpius.

Ron no estaba solo, James, Hugo, Fred, Louise y George estaban apuntando también con sus varitas.

Rose no lo podía creer, sus tíos, sus primos, hasta su propio hermano estaban dispuestos a matarla por haberse enamorado de un Malfoy.

Rose sintió el grito de su padre y el abrazo de Scorpius. Pero también había oído el grito de su tío Harry, de Draco y de Albus lanzando un "desmaius" y un "protego"

Bueno: termine ( o eso creo) este one-shot es un poquilito largo ajjaja.

Lo más seguro es que este lleno de faltas de ortografía: P

Porfa dejen algunos review soy nueva en esto: p espero consejos, criticas, amenazas, avadas, patronus de todo un poco jajaajjaaja

Espero que les haya gustado besos, paz, amor=)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno sinceramente, quise intentar seguir con la historia, tal vez algo salga. Estos días he tenido muy poca inspiración pero tratare de hacer algo =). No quiero comprometerme diciendoles que voy a seguir con la historia, los capitulos ya mas o menos los tengo armados :). POV ROSE.

Me encontraba en los brazos de Scorpius, estaba espantada. No oía nada, todo se había detenido. De pronto visualice a mi padre, furioso, discutiendo con mi tío Harry. Había un escudo de por medio, un protejo lanzado por mama.

Busque con la mirada a mis primos, estaban todos sorprendidos pero anonadados a la vez, mirando a mi papa y a mi tío, era la primera vez que discutían y por mi culpa, me sentía verdaderamente culpable. Hugo, Louise, Fred y George estaban siendo regañados por la abuela Molly (aunque no parecían prestarle atención).

-Chicos, de veras, jamás espere esta reacción por parte de tu padre Rose.- dijo Albus llegando hasta donde Scorpius y yo estábamos, nos habíamos alejado, no teníamos la necesidad de oír a mi padre.

-Supongo que yo no espere jamás que mi padre nos defendiera- dijo Scorpius mientras observaba a su padre, Draco, que se encontraba hablando con mi padre (quien ya estaba mas calmado), mi madre y una mujer rubia, hermosa y de porte elegante, Astoria –Bueno, por lo menos, estamos vivos-dijo apunto de besarme cuando mi padre lo interrumpió.

-Malfoy detente no perviertas mas a Rose. Suficiente nos has hecho- dijo llegando hacia donde estábamos. – Tu madre dice que te de la oportunidad de explicarte, vamos a un lugar donde no nos escuche medio mundo mágico. - dijo mi padre agarrandome por el brazo.

- Lo siento señor Weasley pero iré con Rose- dijo Scorpius tomándome del brazo.

Mi padre me soltó y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a un lugar apartado de la estación.

-De acuerdo, supongo que tus padres querrán venir hablar.

Nos dirigimos junto con mi madre, Draco y Astoria hacia un banco que había en un lugar apartado de la estación. Mis primos ya se habían ido, supongo que no los dejarían entrometerse.

-Muy bien, explíquense- dijo mi padre en tono cortante mirando con odio a Scorpius.

-Sinceramente, señor Weasley no le voy a decir que amo a Rose y toda la cosa porque creo que ya esta claro. De no haber estado seguro de amar a su hija no me hubiera enfrentado a mi familia ni a usted, y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella.- dijo Scorp con expresión serena.

Estaba que no daba más de los nervios, me sorprendieron las palabras de Scorpius, no me esperaba que estuviera tan tranquilo.

-Papa, mama amo a Scorpius, lo que ya es obvio y…

-No - me corto mi padre –Rose espero que estés segura de tu decisión, pues es el o nosotros.

-¡Ron! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso! – dijo mi mama mirando con reproche a mi padre aunque el pareció no oírla.

-Weasley, no seas infantil, es un verdadera idiotez lo que haces. Es obvio que quieren estar juntos y sinceramente yo no me opondré ¿Sabes Weasley? No puedes juzgar a mi hijo por mis acciones, y si debo demostrarte que mi hijo es digno de tu hija te lo demostrare. –dijo Draco Malfoy mirándome, me sentía reconfortada con su aceptación, después de todo creí que no cedería.

-Mira Malfoy sinceramente no me importa tu opinión. Mi hija no se casara con un maldito mortif…

-Papa no le digas así, me dices que no puedo juntarme con un mortifago, pero es el quien esta protegiéndome ahora en vez de hacerme elegir entre mi familia o el. Supongo que los prejuicios causan ceguera -dije totalmente enfurecida.

-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Te esta usando! Quiere limpiar su apellido- respondió mi padre indignado ante mi respuesta.

-Señor Weasley, yo crié bien a mi hijo y definitivamente no esta usando a Rose para limpiar nuestro apellido, no es necesidad. –respondió Astoria, mirando fijamente a mi padre, ofendida. Tenia una mirada calida, pero intimidante, no le gustaba que juzgaran a su hijo por el apellido, supuse.

-De acuerdo, creí haberte criado mejor Rose, lo eliges a el. Me defraudaste, verdaderamente Rose. No te preocupes en ir a la madriguera, ni a casa, no eres bienvenida, pero recuerda, te separare de Malfoy cueste lo que cueste. –y con esto desapareció.

-Mama, por favor -le dije suplicante a mi madre.

-Rose, descuida estaré siempre contigo le pediré a Harry que te deje quedarte en la casa de grimmauld place, no te preocupes. –dijo mi madre con los ojos llorosos.

-No Hermione, no tienes que hacer eso, no tienes la culpa de que tu marido sea tan prejuicioso, Rose se quedara con nosotros, hay lugar de sobra en la mansión. ¿Verdad Astoria?- dijo Draco mirando a su esposa, quien tenia la vista fija en su hijo.

-Yo no quiero estorbar señor Malfoy.

-No estorbas Rose, no seas tonta –dijo Scorp quien todavía me abrazaba por los hombros.

-Muchas gracias Draco, me gustaría que Ron no lo supiera –dijo mi madre que luego me miro –Rose, luego te visitare, lo juro, tratare de convencer a tu padre –dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente para luego desaparecer.

-De acuerdo, vamos a casa, hay mucho por hacer. –dijo Draco.

-Claro, Rose no te preocupes estará todo bien. –dijo Astoria sonriéndome amablemente.

-Lo siento, te quiero Rose -me susurro Scorp en el oído.

Y con esto desaparecimos.

Hola! Ya termine el segundo cap! De encierro espero que les guste : ) los capitulos de a poco van a empezar a alargarse capaz : ) Quiero agradecer a Malfoy-son, es cierto mis horrores de ortografia son horrorosos. A Kendra Dhyanna, tratare de que los capitulos me salgan un poco largos :). Y a Marie Weasley DxC, Princessmalfoy10, me alegra que les haya gustado :) Voy a tratar de subir un cap casi todas las semanas, si la inspiración me llega :) 


	3. Chapter 3La mansion Malfoy

Bueno acá estoy devuelta, es la segunda vez que escribo este capitulo porque no se que botón apreté y lo elimine todo ¬¬. Por cierto, tuve que eliminar e fic y subirlo de vuelta porque había varias cosas que quería acomodar: )

**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: los personajes que reconozcan no son de mi propiedad si no que son de la maravillosa JK ROWLING yo solo agregue otros y jugué con ellos.**

"La mansión Malfoy"

Aparecimos en la entrada de una hermosa mansión. Un elfo nos esperaba en la puerta cediéndonos el paso y recibiéndonos con una sonrisa.

-Un placer verlo devuelta Scorpius –dijo el elfo mirando a Scorp –por favor pasen.

Draco ingreso a la casa seguido de Astoria quien al pasar por al lado del elfo le acaricio levemente la cabeza.

La mansión era, sin duda, hermosa, había muebles antiguos, retratos, floreros y algunos que otras esculturas.

Nos sentamos en un sillón que había en la sala de estar y Draco se sentó enfrente nuestro junto con Astoria y nos miro.

-Chicos, no los voy a juzgar ni a separarlos ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero Scorpius que me digas porque no nos lo dijiste antes –dijo Draco mirando a Scorpius.

-Padre si no lo dijimos es porque no creímos que nos aceptaran ni tu ni la familia de Rose, nadie lo sabia solo Albus.

-¿Porque no los íbamos a aceptar? –pregunto Astoria.

-Ya saben, por el asunto de los apellidos y de la sangre, además de que mi familia es bastante prejuiciosa –dije recordando los acontecimientos del día.

-Rose, a nosotros no nos importa que seas sangre pura o no, ni siquiera si eres Weasley. Solo nos importa que ustedes sean felices. –dijo Draco. Me pareció una persona totalmente agradable, mi padre era verdaderamente tonto como para juzgarlo por lo que lo habían obligado a hacer.

-Ahora lo sabemos –dijo Scorpius quien todavía tenia mi mano entre las de el –le voy a mostrar la casa a Rose.

-No hijo, yo lo hago. Aparte quiero conocer a Rose un poco mas –dijo Astoria poniéndose de pie.

-tu y yo vamos a hablar Scorpius Hyperion. –dijo Draco guiñándome un ojo. Tuve que contener una sonrisa, sabía que Scorpius odiaba que le digiera Hyperion.

Astoria me dirigió por toda la casa explicándome la utilidad de cada habitación aunque yo no le prestaba verdadera atención.

Iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Quería llorar pero no podía, la voz de Astoria me calmaba bastante.

Nos detuvimos en una habitación y entramos.

-Rose esta será tu habitación, solo sacaré algunas cosas –dijo mientras se dirigía a un ropero que había a un costado de la habitación. La habitación era hermosa, había una enorme cama en el medio y algunas flores.

Astoria se sentó en la cama y me miro.

-Rose, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, se lo que es quedarse sin el apoyo de la familia, la mía no aprobaba mi relación con Draco y también me echaron de casa, solo que yo no tuve una casa donde quedarme y no me gustaría que tu pasaras por lo mismo. ¿Te siento muy cercana sabes? Bueno disculpa que sea tan entrometida Rose.

-No señora Malfoy no me molesta para nada. –no sabia que decir, me sentía bien con el apoyo de los Malfoy.

-Dime Astoria Rose. Bueno, me voy a ayudar a los elfos donare de media hora estará la cena. –dijo esto y se retiro de la habitación.

Me quede contemplando una foto de Scorpius que había colgada en la pared cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta.

-Rose puedo pasar? –se escucho la voz de Scorpius.

-Claro, pasa. –dije.

-Rose como te encuentras? –pregunto Scorpius examinándome como si estuviera enferma.

-Ni yo lo se Scorp, no tuve tiempo de pensarlo que paso –en verdad no había tenido tiempo.

-Todo se va a arreglar, lo aseguro. –dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

.No lo se, nunca vi. a mi padre tan enojado. Deberíamos mandarle una carta a Albus. La voy a escribir –dije mientras me sentaba en un escritorio que había en la habitación.

_Albus:_

_Nos encontramos bien, los padres de Scorpius aceptaron nuestra relación sin problemas. Me quedare hasta el inicio de clases en la casa de Scoripus el dice que puedes venir cuando quieras aunque dudo que te dejen. Espero que todos estén bien y que no se hayan molestado contigo por mi culpa._

_Por favor contéstame cuando puedas, quiero asegurarme de cómo esta todo por la madriguera. Scorpius te manda saludos._

_Te ama,_

_Rose._

Era una carta breve, pero no podía decirle todo por vía de un papel, iba a hacerlo personalmente.

-Soy una idiota.

-Por que Rose? –me pregunto Scorpius extrañado

-Porque reconocerán mi lechuza y si usamos la tuya verán quien la envía, no creo quieran que Albus lea un carta mía ni tuya

-En ese caso podemos mandarle la carta a Margaret y decirle que se la envíe a Albus con su lechuza y su firma o también podemos visitarla o decirle que venga.

-Es una buena idea.

-Siempre tengo buenas ideas Rose, me extraña que no lo hayas notado, es mas salir conmigo fue lo mejor que te he propuesto Rose –dijo Scorpius un tanto divertido.

-Cállate, tu ego me ahoga.

-Con que te ahoga? –dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

-Scorpius, sin animo de ofensas, pero, tu sonrisa me asusta –dije divertida.

Scorpius había puesto una expresión de perrito mojado. Luego me miro con una sonrisa y me beso. Con ese beso me di cuenta de que todo por lo que pasaba valía la pena.

-Chicos esta la cena…-nos separamos inmediatamente lo siento debí golpear

-Ya bajamos papa.

-Claro.

-Genial, ahora tu padre piensa que te pervierto.

-No seas tonta Rose, no hacíamos nada malo, es que papa es experto en hacerme pasar vergüenza.

-De acuerdo vamos.

-Rose, cenaras con los Malfoy, debes de estar orgullosa.

-Ya cállate señor ego.

-Carrera – dijo Scorpius y salio disparado hacia la puerta.

Tenia miedo, cenaría con los Malfoy y no sabia como. Ellos de seguro eran muy educados y yo, estaba acostumbrada a cenar como cavernícola.

Espero que les haya gustado! No fue un cap guauu pero no sabía que mas hacer, para el próximo escribiré lo que paso en la madriguera

Gracias a Marie Weasley DxC : me encanto tu historia "YOU AND ME "sin duda la recomendaré :)

Y gracias a xXPequita AnonimaxX me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :)

RECOMENDACIÓN: YOU AND ME :)

Supongo que seguiré con la historia, no son muchos lectores pero me alcanzan :)

Para el próximo cap la reacción de los Weasley

Nos leemos :)


	4. Chapter 4 LA MADRIGUERA

Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo con otro chapter :P son exactamente las 00:23 de la noche! Esta lloviendo como si se cayera el cielo y, estoy inspirada :p. No aguantaba sin escribir la historia, me siento culpable!

Bueno, acá va el capitulo! Hoy es 21 de junio! Son las 13:26 y voy a seguir escribiendo el chapter perdonen por no subir antes me siento muy culpable no me odien. :)

La madriguera.

POV ALBUS

En la madriguera habitaba un silencio sepulcral, era muy distinto todo desde lo de Rose. Tío Ron me interrogaba cada media hora, y si ya no le agradaba por "vincular" a Rose con Scorpius, ahora de seguro me odiaba.

-Albus, siento que tengas que pasar por esto, de enserio, trate de convencer a Ron, pero ya sabes como es.

-Tranquila tía Hermione, creo que me estoy acostumbrando.

-Escucha, debo hablar contigo Albus, y con tu padre, pero Ron no se debe dar cuenta, es estupido andar hablando a escondidas pero quiero evitarme problemas –dijo mi tía, nos encontrábamos en la cocina secando platos, eso siempre lo hacíamos con Rose, pero sus suplente era la tía Hermione.

-Tranquila tía, ¿quieres que llame a papa?

-Si, debemos aprovechar que Ron no esta.

Ron se había ido con el tío George a la tienda de bromas a arreglar unas cosas.

Me dirigí hacia donde de seguro se encontraba mi padre, al jardín. Como era de esperar estaba ahí volando en su escoba.

-Papa, ven baja.

-Que paso Albus, paso algo con Rose?

-No pero tía Hermione quiere hablarnos.

No alcanzamos a entrar cuando la tía estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera.

-Hermione que sucede?

-De acuerdo, acá no nos espiara nadie, están todos en la sala. Es sobre Rose.

-No nos dijiste que paso en la estación tía.

-Justamente de eso quería decirles.

-Chicos que hacen? –dijo Ron saliendo por la puerta trasera.

Papa puso cara de frustración.

-Nada Ron estamos planeando como poder atarte un día así nos robamos a Rose y nos fugamos los tres como una familia feliz –dijo papa irónicamente.

-ja ja ja que gracioso Harry. Rose…

-Ron, no empecemos devuelta, por favor, la familia ya esta bastante mal –dijo Hermione.

-Hoy están todos en mi contra. Bueno, papa nos quiere hablar.

En el comedor estaba toda la familia sentada alrededor de la mesa, el abuelo Arthur estaba sentado en una esquina junto con Ron y George a sus costados.

-Que es lo que pasa, para que tanto alboroto? –pregunto Lilly frustrada.

-Familia, creo que deben saber que es lo que paso con Rose y porque no esta aquí, aunque ya lo saben debemos hablarlo –dijo la abuela Molly.

-Que es lo que paso con Rose? Nada solo la excluyeron de la familia por los malditos prejuicios que tienen contra los Malfoy…-estaba enfurecido.

-Albus para –dijo mi mama.

Yo no le hacia caso, estaba harto de que juzguen a Scorpius y aun mas, de que por culpa de los prejuicios me quiten a Rose. No lo iba a tolerar.

-No mama me hartaron. Ni siquiera le dieron a Rose la oportunidad de explicarles. nada. –Silencio – La trataron como si ni siquiera fuera de la familia, la tratan así. Es ridículo.

-Terminaste? Dijo Ron como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho lo hubiera afectado. Fingía. Todos los demás estaban callados les había afectado lo que había dicho –papa prosigue.

-Rose esta con Scorpius Malfoy, bueno eso ya lo demostró en la estación.

-Y eso es razón para que la odiamos y la dejemos de lado?

-Albus, entiendo tu odio pero ella esta con un Malfoy.

-Es injusto –dijo esta vez mi padre.

-Es razonable Harry, mañana me dejaran ami por ser sangre impura y pasado tal vez dejen a Albus por defender a Rose –dijo mi tía claramente enfadada.

-No seas ridícula Hermione, ella esta con un Malfoy, se va a casar con el, va a tener hijos con el. Ya esta perdida.

-YA ESTA PERDIDA ¿?¿? –gritamos papa, Hermione y yo a la vez.

-Es ridículo. Muy ridículo Ron. No voy a perder a MI hija por su maldita culpa –dijo mi tia dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Hermione querida… -la abuela como siempre tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No Molly Hermione tiene razón ¿en que nos convertimos? Según yo recuerdo no perdimos a Fred, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, a mi padre, a mi madre y a Sirius, sobre todo a Sirius, recuerden que Sirius venia de una familia de mortifagos, de Slytherins, pero el termino siendo un Gryffindor, un integrante de la Orden y sobretodo como un padre para mi, y lo perdimos porque el nos salvo la vida. Mi hijo es un Slytherins, mi ahijada (Rose) también. Me dan vergüenza –dijo mi padre dándose media vuelta hacia el jardín trasera, mirando a mi tía y a mi y haciendo un seña para que salgamos.

-Harry espera –dijo mi madre al borde de las lagrimas, me dolía mucho verla así, pero era otra persona en contra de Rose, o sea en mi contra.

-Vamos Albus –dijo mi tía saliendo hacia fuera.

-Ya voy.

Silencio, era todo lo que había. Era un silencio para mi cargado de furia, tristeza pero sobre todo furia.

Rose era como mi hermana desde que teníamos pañales, hacíamos todo junto, ella eligió entre Gryffindor y Slytherins por estar conmigo, se quedo en Slytherins sabiendo que defraudaría a su padre.

Era mas que mi prima-hermana, era mi compañera, amiga, consejera, profesora, era una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y los malditos prejuicios la alejaban de la familia, de mi. No iba a permitirlo, no iba a soportar que la alejaran. Era demasiado.

-Albus no vas a ningún lado –dijo Ron.

La gota que colmo el vaso.

-A no? Y desde cuando tu me mandas? Creí que ya no éramos familia, que cuando en la estación al decirte que era de Slytherin. Desde ese momento todo cambio. Me diste la espalda y espero que te des cuenta de que le estas haciendo lo mismo a tu hija porque, te guste o no es tu hija. Y eso jamás lo cambiaras, tienen la misma sangre. Ron la sangre o se elige ni se cambia. Ella podrá estar con quien quiera pero siempre será Weasley y me enfurece que ninguno de ustedes lo comprenda. Me dan vergüenza.

Salí disparado hacia el jardín trasero donde mi papa y mi tía me esperaban.

Escuche a mi mama parándome pero sinceramente en ese momento la odiaba. Los odiaba a todos.

Me parecía raro que ninguno de mis primos haya salido en defensa del abuelo y de Ron, pero no me importo demasiado.

-Hermione tu sabes donde esta.

En ese momento una lechuza marrón claro con manchitas negras se paro en mis hombros y me tendió una carta.

La carta era de Margaret.

Albus:

Espero que estés bien. Te mandare luego una carta en la que te escriba otra cosa sobre las vacaciones, pero te quise escribir porque tengo una carta de parte de Rose. Léela, cuéntame como están las cosas solo si quieres, no te obligare.

Con amor,

Margaret.

Dentro del sobre de Margaret habia otra carta:

_Albus:_

_Nos encontramos bien, los padres de Scorpius aceptaron nuestra relación sin problemas. Me quedare hasta el inicio de clases en la casa de Scoripus el dice que puedes venir cuando quieras aunque dudo que te dejen. Espero que todos estén bien y que no se hayan molestado contigo por mi culpa._

_Por favor contéstame cuando puedas, quiero asegurarme de cómo esta todo por la madriguera. Scorpius te manda saludos._

_Te ama,_

_Rose._

Era claramente la letra de Rose, aunque era muy parecida a la de Margaret.

-Es de Rose?  
>-Si tía. Esta en la mansión Malfoy.<p>

-Eso quería decirles, los Malfoy la aceptaron sin problemas y supongo que se quedara allí hasta el inicio de clases.

-De acuerdo, vayamos.

-Accio bolso –dijo mi tía quien en ese momento ya tenia un bolso de cuentas en la mano (N/A: EL MISMO DE LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE) – Le harán falta unas cosas.

-De acuerdo, agarrensen de mi brazo –dijo mi padre tendiéndonos el brazo.

Nos agarramos del brazo de mi padre y desparecimos.

Holaaaaaaaaaaa como están¿?¿ espero que bien y que no me odien por no actualizar rápido :) Quiero agradecer muchisisisismo a:

Nojodasman: sos lo mas Male ajjajajajajaj me rei mucho con tu comentario! Male sabe :)

xXPequita AnonimaxX: ya leí tu fanfic y lo ame! Es hermoso! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! : ) el ego hace sexys a los Malfoy jajajajaja saludos desde ARGENTINA también : )

Yuuuuus amiga te tengo al lado pero igual te voy a agradecer : ) tenes que subir YA tu historia y yo la recomiendo : )

Marie Weasley DxC: De nada, no me cuesta nada recomendarla : ) es una historia maravillosa espero que la actualices pronto : )

Kendra Dhyanna: me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también : )

RECOMENDACIONES ¿?¿?¿ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

ESPERO UN COMENTARIO AUNQUESEA: )

NOS LEEMOS.

PAZ, AMOR Y HARRY POTTER PARA TODAS : )

RECOMENDACIÓN: YOU AND ME.


	5. Chapter 5 Visitas

Hola! Como están? Espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto.

*Una cena de las raras*

-SCORPIUS! –nada –Scorpius!

No tenia ganas de correr, no correría. Salí hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo del segundo piso.

-BUUH! –dijo Scorpius tratando de asustarme.

-Que te pasa? Estas muy infantil hoy.  
>Me saco la lengua.<p>

-A veces es mejor estar así y no pensar en la realidad Rose. Estoy evitando que pienses en lo de la estación –dijo el mirándome fijamente. Me sentí desnuda.

-Gracias, lo estas logrando. Vamos a cenar.

-Debe ser un honor para ti Rose. Digo, cenar con los Malfoy. Con el rubio mas rubio, mas musculoso y mas…

-jajajajaj Scorpius cuanto ego.

-No es ego Rose, es la realidad.

Entramos al comedor donde Astoria nos esperaba sentada en la mesa junto a Draco.

-Chicos, los esperábamos –dijo Astoria.

-Si nos retrasamos –dijo Scorpius sin darle importancia al asunto y sentándose en la mesa –ven Rose, ya que vas a comer con una familia como los Malfoy debes sentarte conmigo, con el Malfoy más rubio y mas lindo.

-Claro Scorpius, no puedo negarme –dije entre risas.

-Si hay algo que debes aprender Rose, es que los Malfoy tienen un gran ego –me dijo Astoria sonriendo.

-Un Malfoy sin ego no es Malfoy –dijo Draco.

-Ya, ya tengo hambre que comemos? –pregunto Scorpius con los cubiertos en las manos. (N/A: han cantado alguna vez "queremos comer"? bueno así estaba Scorp. :p)

-Pareces un cavernícola hambriento Scorpius –dijo Draco con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-No parezco, lo soy, en realidad no soy un cavernícola, estoy hambriento. Me están haciendo quedar mal enfrente a mi novia! –dijo Scorpius como si fuera una catástrofe.

-O sea que ya son novios oficiales? –pregunto Draco pícaramente.

Scorpius me miro intensamente, con amor y con seguridad de eso estaba segura.

-Lo somos Rose? –me pregunto. Por alguna extraña razón no me sonroje. Me lo estaba proponiendo. Ya lo éramos, pero no formalmente. No tuve que responder a su pregunta.

-Si lo somos padre –dijo Scorpius aun mirándome.

-Bueno, comencemos a cenar –dijo Astoria rompiendo mi burbuja.

-Claro, muero de hambre.

Astoria no alcanzo a llamar a los elfos cuando se sintieron golpes en la puerta.

-Yo voy –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

-Que extraño ya es tarde –dijo Astoria extrañada.

-Rose, Scorpius vengan –nos llamo Draco desde la sala de estar.

Nos dirigimos con Scor hasta la sala de estar.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Mi madre, mi tío Harry y mi primo Albus se encontraban parados al lado de Draco.

-Rose –dijo Albus abrazándome al instante impidiéndome respirar.

-Albus… me dejas respirar?

-Claro Rose, lo siento es que. Estas bien? -pregunto examinándome como si estuviera enferma.

-Si, Albus.

-Scor –dijo Albus esta vez abrazando a Scor.

-Bueno, antes que nada Rose me alegra verte –dijo mi tío abrazándome –debemos hablar.

Nos dirigimos al comedor donde Astoria caminaba de un lado para el otro.

-OH hola –dijo saludando a mi madre y a mi tío.

-Astoria –respondió mi madre. Se me hacia que ya habían hablado antes.

-Bueno, hablemos.

-Harry, antes que nada, quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que paso. Créeme que si pudiera haber elegido, no habría elegido estar con Voldemort, yo también perdí seres queridos, aunque eso no es escusa. Contigo también Hermione. Creo que aunque sea debemos ser civilizados, un lazo más fuerte aun que la sangre nos une.

-Draco, wow, claro que te perdono tratemos de olvidar todo lo del pasado y no meterlo en medio de la relación de nuestros hijos.

-Yo también te perdono Draco –dijo mi tío.

-Bueno, yo, quería hablar de la relación de los chicos, no estoy en contra no nada por el estilo. Yo quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de Ron, estoy segura de que se le pasara, no se cuando ni como pero…

-No le queda otra –dijo Scorpius quien se encontraba sentado al lado mío –siento interrumpirla señora Weasley…

-Hermione, dime Hermione –dijo mi madre sonriendo Scor.

-De acuerdo Hermione, no se tiene que preocupar por su hija, no es para ofender ni nada, pero acá estará mejor que en Nunkun otro lado, y si aun hubiera otro lado, no la dejaría irse. Yo amo a Rose Hermione, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me la quiten.

Estaba a punto de llorar, Scorpius nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos.

-Eres muy valiente Scorpius, sin duda te mereces estar con Rose. Aunque tenia fe en que mi sobrina elegiría al candidato perfecto. Aunque la familia no te acepte (que tendrá que hacerlo) eres el candidato perfecto, créeme –dijo mi tío dejándonos con la boca abierta.

-Esperaba que digieras eso Harry –dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, Scorpius, aunque no lo creas me alegra que seas tu quien esta con Rose –dijo mi madre orgullosa –Rose te traje algunas cosas toma, son cosas que estaban en tu cuarto y que no habías podido llevar a Hogwarts –dijo mi madre ofreciéndome un bolso de cuentas.

-Gracias.

-Albus, te has mantenido callado que raro –dijo Astoria- si quieres puedes quedarte por hoy, para hablar con Rose, si te dejan –dijo esta vez mirando a mi tío.

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo mi tío- si Albus quiere.

-Si me quedo –dijo Albus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de que mi mama y mi tío se fueran, cenamos. Al terminar la cena nos dirigimos a mi cuarto los tres.

-Donde duermo? –Pregunto Albus- Ya se, Scor, duermes con Rose y yo en tu habitación.

-No, dormiremos en la misma habitación –dije.

-Rose no creo que sea buena idea, no sabia que estabas necesitada, Scorpius no te trato bien? –dijo Albus burlonamente, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Scor.

-No idiota, buscaremos frazadas y nos dispersaremos por la habitación.

-Ah, o sea que Scorpius si te trato bien? Te juro Scorpius que si tocaste a MI prima no tendrás día del padre –dijo mi primo mirando a Scorpius de forma amenazadora.

-Albus –dije advirtiéndole –vayan a buscar las cosas.

-Yo voy, tu quédate Albus –dijo Scorpius saliendo.

-Albus no te escaparas de esta, dime como están las cosas en la madriguera, por favor –dije poniendo cara de cachorrito mojado.

-No pongas esa cara! Te diré luego ahora hablemos de que harás tu –dijo Albus.

-Como que are? Me quedare aquí hasta empezar la escuela de vuelta.

-Chicos aquí están las frazadas –dijo Scorpius interrumpiendo a Albus quien estaba por hablar –acomódemelas.

Acomodamos las frazadas a lo largo de la habitación, yo dormiría en el medio, Scorpius a mi derecha y Al a mi izquierda.

-Bueno ahora que ya esta todo Albus hablemos –dije sentándome en donde yo dormiría.

-Rose, no quiero arruinarte el buen humor –miro a Scorpius pidiendo ayuda Scorpius solo asintió dando a entender que también quería saber que pasaba- de acuerdo. Solo pregunta.

-¿El abuelo como reacciono?

-Bueno, cuando llegamos a la madriguera tu padre le contó y el abuelo abrió los ojos como platos y no nos creía, pero al ver que veníamos sin ti nos creyó.

-Solo cuéntame como reaccionaron todos Al.

-De acuerdo, a Louise le reprocharon por haberte tratado Asia y no opino. Fred, James y Hugo no hicieron caso a cuando la abuela Molly los reprocho y apoyan a tu padre. Los demás no opinaron, pero no se opusieron al abuelo, le dan la razón.

-Y… mi padre?

-Rose, tu padre parece no pensar no debes hacerle caso.

-No me importa quiero saber que hizo.

-De acuerdo, tu padre le lleno la cabeza al abuelo Arthur y supuestamente para el ya o eres una Weasley. Para el eres una desconocida y le dijo a toda la familia que eras un caso perdido.

-Albus no había que ser tan específicos.

-No Scor, esta bien yo se o pedí. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que i padre diga.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, cuéntenme como reacciono Draco.

-Reacciono de lo mas bien al igual que mama, me sorprendieron, creo que mama ama a Rose.

-No cambies de tema Al, quiero saber como reacciono papa cuando mama y tío Harry vinieron para aquí.

-Bueno, en realidad no les dijimos exactamente hacia donde íbamos. Papa la dejo a mama hablando sola porque ella no te apoyaba, y tu padre no tuvo tiempo a decir nada. Yo di un discurso y me fui. Eso Rose. Pero, tranquila, todo se va a arreglar Rose, estoy seguro –dijo mi primo. Ojala yo pudiera estar tan segura como el.

-Es cierto Rose, todo se va a arreglar –dijo Scorpius abrazándome por la espalda.

-Bueno antes de que Scorpius te pervierta Rose –dijo Albus llevándose otro golpe de regalo.

-Bueno, hasta mañana –dije.

-Hasta mañana –dijeron Al y Scor.

YYYYYYYYYY? Que les pareció? Quiero agradecer a:

Marie Weasley DxC

Nojodasman

xXPequita AnonimaxX

Kendra Dhyanna

Maane deLaasa

Yuuuuus

PORFAVOR comenten, quiero saber que les pareció y quiero llegar a los 15 comentarios :p

Perdón la tardanza!


	6. Chapter 6

Hooolaaa ¡! Como están? Esta es la parte del fic que aprovecho para escribir asi nomas. Bueno, empieza el ritual de diclupas.

PERDON no se de que manera pedirles perdón de enserio anduve MUY mal de imaginación, mi compu no me deja subir chapters (estoy en la compu de mi papa que me la presta de vez en cuando) no sabia como hacer un huequito de tiempo y escribir algo bueno, eh bestado intentando escribir pero todo era malísimo. ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN.

Vi la ultima peli de HP y pofffffffffffff LA MEJOR PELICULA QUE VI EN TODA MI VIDA. Hacia falta decirlo ;p nunca bi una película tan buena rei llore patalee grite, de todo un poco, amo esa peli. Bueno aca les dejo el fic:

SIN TITULO

Ya estábamos a cinco días de volver a Hogwarts y de que las vacaciones se terminaran. Claramente habían sido las peores vacaciones de mi vida. Mi familia exceptuando a mi mama, a mi tío y a mi primo, seguía ignorándome. Mi tío, mi madre, Al y Margaret venían cada tanto a visitarme o me mandaban cartas.

Era la primera vez que no quería volver a Hogwarts, no por la escuela sino por mis primos, mis compañeros y demás.

Nos íbamos a ver con Albus en la estación. Albus cada tanto me contaba sobre mi familia. No se hablaba mucho del tema, mí y mi madre estaban reconciliados, mis primos primas y mi hermano no hablaban de mí, y las únicas personas que se podía decir que estaban dolidas por esto eran mi abuela, mi tía Fleur y aunque no formara parte de mi familia Luna Lovegood, también estaba dolida.

No podía creer en lo que se había convertido todo esto, sabía lo que los Malfoy le habían hecho a mi familia pero era injusto para Scorpius tener que aguantarlo.

Draco y Astoria eran otro tema. Con ellos me llevaba muy bien y era reconfortante tener a alguien. Astoria se la pasaba hablando conmigo de cualquier cosa, la mayoría de las veces yo le preguntaba cosas sobre los Malfoy y ella respondía sin problemas. Draco se la pasaba hablando con Scorpius. Ambos no nos dejaban de apoyar y de decirnos que todo pasaría.

-Pecosaroja ¿Vamos a jugar al Quidditch? –pregunto Scorpius sentándose al sillón continuo al mío.

Estábamos en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, mi sala favorita de la casa. Aunque todas las salas eran mis favoritas. En la casa abundaba el silencio, para nada incomodo, siempre estaban todos tranquilos y se podía sentir un aroma diferente en cada habitación.

-Si claro ¿Tus padres juegan? –pregunte. Era un pasatiempo el jugar al Quiddicht, los Malfoy tenían todo lo necesario para hacerlo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Scorpius se paro inmediatamente

-Al y Margaret también juegan –dijo dándome un beso aen la mejilla.

Deje el libro en una mesita que había al lado del sillón y me pare. Scorpius tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta abajo. Albus y Margaret nos esperaban sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar mientras conversaban con Astoria.

-Chicos! –dije y corrí para abrazarlos.

-Hola Rose-dijeron al unísono.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando al Quidditch hasta que se hicieron las ocho y Margaret y Albus se fueron.

Scorpius, Astoria, Draco y yo nos encontrábamos parados en la estación, lo más lejos posible de la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico de muggle por petición mía, esperando a mi primo. Draco me abrasaba por los hombros y Astoria tomaba mi mano Scorpius estaba parado a mi lado.

En la estación se veía a un montón de adolescentes, niños, niñas y familias enteras transitando con sus carros o despidiéndose. Era bastante raro no estar gritando con mis primos en este momento, pero no me arrepentía.

-Rose ven –dijo Scorpius tomándome de la mano –papa vamos a buscar a Albus.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor no hagan nada imprudente –dijo Draco.

Salimos caminando en dirección a la barrera. Nos detuvimos a unos veinte metros de distancia.

-Quiero ranas de chocolate –dijo Scorpius de la nada.

-¿Qué? –le pregunte aunque ya había entendido.

-Albus me dijo que nos iba a traer ranas de chocolate, ya sabes, me hice adicto a ellas en el verano –dijo sonriendo con sonrisa de nene inocente.

Volví la cabeza hacia la barrera y un montón de personas pelirrojas comenzaron a aparecer a través de ella.

-Allí están.

-Si allí esta Albus –dijo Scorpius apuntando con el dedo a mi primo.

Pude ver a mis tíos, tías, primos, primas y a todos los demás. Albus nos divisó al instante y saludo a mi tío rápidamente para venir hacia nosotros, no saludo a mi tía Ginny, ni a nadie más, solo saludo a mi mama y le dijo algo en oído. Empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia nosotros con su hurón en la jaula y nos mostró un paquete que supuse estaba lleno de ranas de chocolate. Mire a Scorpius y por poco no se le caían las babas, tenía los ojos fijos en el paquete.

Volví los ojos a mi familia y sentí como se me hacía un nudo en el estómago, todos me estaban viendo.

Mi primo llego a nuestro lado y me abraso. Me quería ir lo más rápido de ahí y meterme en el tren.

-Hola chicos –dijo Albus soltándome.

-Si si si si quiero mis ranas –dijo Scorpius robándole el paquete a mi primo.

-jajajajajaja Rose tendrás que lidiar con la nueva enfermedad de Scorpius.

-Si me hundo, te hundes conmigo primo –dije divertida.

-Dejen de hablar de mí -dijo Scorpius concentrado en su rana.

-De acuerdo, vamos con tus padres –dijo Albus. Él también había entablado relación con los padres de Scorpius.

Cuando llegamos Draco estaba abrasando a Astoria por la cintura y ella miraba en todas direcciones seguramente buscándonos.

-Aquí están –dijo sonriéndonos con dulzura –Albus! Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también Astoria, hola Draco –dijo Albus saludándolos.

-Con que tienes una nueva obsesión Scorpius –dijo Draco mirando divertido a su hijo.

-Parece un niño –le dije a Astoria. Scorpius estaba concentrado abriendo el envorltorio de una rana, hasta ahora ninguna había saltado, y iba comiéndose tres.

-Si –dijo Astoria mirando sonriente a Scorpius.

-Bueno, se nos esta haciendo tarde –dijo Draco.

-Es cierto –Astoria abrazo a Scorpius y se despidió de él, lo mismo hizo con Albus- Rose! Adiós, cualquier cosa que necesites nos llamas, si o si –dijo Astoria mientras me abrasaba.

-Chau Rose –dijo Draco dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Chau –dijeron Albus y Scorpius al unísono.

Ya en el tren estábamos rondando intentando encontrar un compartimiento totalmente vacío. Encontramos un compartimiento en el último vagón del tren.

-¿Y como se supone que nos encontrara Margaret? –pregunte.

-Albus le mando un carta, ¿O no Al? –dijo Scorpius mientras acomodaba los baúles.

Cuando termino de acomodarlos, se sentó a mi lado y se guardó los paquetes de ranas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Rose, tu mama dice que te va a ir a ver a Hogwarts y te mando esto, es para Scorpius también –dijo mi primo entregándome un sobre.

En la carta decía:

Rose, hija, espero que estés bien, aunque ya te vi, te conozco eres mi hija, ocultas tus sentimientos para hacer feliz a los demás. Mándale saludos a Scorpius, dile que lo quiero. Scorpius, eres una persona muy valiente, y me agradas mucho, tienes todo mi apoyo. No se preocupen por nada, les voy a ser sincera, las cosas no se van a arreglar de un día para otro, pero se van a arreglar. Los quiero mucho, trate que la carta sea lo más breve posible. Hija no estés triste por favor.

Con amor,

Hermione Weasley.

-Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts le respondo –dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por suerte en ese momento paso la señora con el carrito de los dulces.

-Ya vengo –dije poniéndome de pie- voy a comprar grageas.

-Te acompañamos –dijo Scorpius poniéndose de pie.

-No, no… yo… necesito tomar aire un rato. –intente sonreír pero me salió una mueca cualquiera.

-Hola, ¿Qué quieres comprar?

-Ehmm, -en realidad no tenía ganas de comer grageas.

Levante la vista para ver mejor las golosinas y me encontré con dos chicas de Gryffindor. Rebecca McClain, y Lourdes Wilson.

-Oh, Rosie –dijo en un tono de falsa alegría Rebecca.

Nunca me habían agradado, siempre estaban detrás de mis primos, primas y todo ser cercano mío. Scorpius me había dicho que me tenían envidia por mis padres. Estaba orgullosa de tener el apellido Weasley, era consiente de todo lo que habían hecho mis padre, pero jamás use el apellido para nada, es inaguantable que todos me pregunten por mi familia.

-Chicas –respondí.

-¿Van a comprar algo sí o no? –nos preguntó la señora del carrito.

-Sí, yo quiero grageas –le dije.

Tome el paquete de grageas le entregue dinero a la señora y me despedí rápidamente.

-Espera Rose, no nos hemos visto en todas las vacaciones –dijo Lourdes.

-Oh, sí claro, y… ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, es cierto que estas viviendo con Scorpius? –pregunto Rebecca rápidamente.

También eran las chusmas de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué preguntan?

-Solo… curiosidad.

Claro, soy una idiota, Rebecca siempre estuvo enamorada de Scorpius.

-Yo no tengo porque contarles de eso. –respondí con brusquedad.

-Lo sentimos Rosie. Es que a Rebecca le gusta Scor –odie como pronunciaron el nombre de Scorpius.

-Sí, Rose, y espero, que no te lo quedes, ya sabes, no te estoy amenazando ni nada por el estilo, solo que, cuando quiero algo lo tengo.

En ese momento llego Margaret. Margaret asustaba bastante con su pelo negro y sus hijos azules oscuro.

-Charla de chicas.

-Hola Margaret –dijeron las chicas al unísono, se notaba que estaban nerviosas.

-Espero que no estén molestando a Rose. Siempre me vengo de quienes molestan a mi amiga, ya saben, lo las estoy amenazando, supongo que cuando quiero algo lo tengo. Ya váyanse

Las chicas se fueron inmediatamente sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Te debo una –dije abrasando a Margaret.

-No me debes nada Rose. Ya entremos o saldrán a buscarnos.

Entramos en el compartimiento, los chicos estaban buscando algo entre sus baúles.

-Hola chicos, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que buscan?

-El uniforme –dijeron los dos al unísono.

-JA yo les dije que se lo iban a olvidar –les dije.

Me miraron con cara de pánico.

-Se los traje, Astoria me los dio. Son un desastre.

Se pararon y me miraron con una sonrisa inocente.

Me puse a buscar los uniformes de los chicos y el mío.

-Aquí están –dije entregándoles el uniforme.

Un prefecto de Gryffindor abrió la puerta bruscamente, un amigo de James.

-Vístanse ya llegamos –nos dijo y se fue.

Lo admito y me disculpo po eso: el capitulo fue pésimo y no se escribir grageas o como se escriba, pero… aprendi a escribis chapters largos! Jaja ok no no es gracioso PERDONENMEN por favor es de suma importancia que me dejen algún comentariopara ver si sigo con la historia aver que sale o si la dejo y me jubilo. Que hago?

Estoy en crisis

AGRADECIMIENTOS: PrincesitaRota22 ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO NO TE ABURRA..D

Diane Potter DEJAME DECIRTE QUE SOS GENIAL, GRACIAS A VOS CONTINUE EL FANFIC Y GRACIAS A LAS DEMAS TAMBIEN,PERO TU COMENTARIO ES MUY ALENTADOR, SOS GENIAL ;P. NO PUEDO CFREER QUE ALGUIEN ME ADMIRE, O SEA ME ADMIRAS JAJAA ES GENIAL, NO SE COMO DECIRTE, YO SOY DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS COMO LOS TUYOS O SEA SIN SENTIDO AJAJAJAJAJAJ SOS GENIAL, ME SIENTO IDETU COMENTARNTIFICADA CON TU COMENTARIO :P

Kendra Dhyanna CREEME, ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA PERO SIENTO QUE TE DESFRAUDE CON ESTE CHAPTER, ES MUY POBRE DE DIALOGO

Pequinessa OOOO LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SON MI PUNTO DEBIL, CREEME. .D USE TU FRASE Y NO TE AGRADECI NI NADA :o SOY IDIOTA PERDON CREI QUE TE HABIA PEDIDO PERMISO O ALGO.

Nojodasman Yuuuuus CHICAS SON UN CAGO DE RISA AJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA SUS COMENTARIOS, SON GENIALES. SHE IS.


End file.
